Amnésia global transitória
by T. Lecter
Summary: Vamos fingir que não lembro.


**Amnésia global transitória**

-

_Vamos fingir que não lembro._

_-  
_

"Aposto que você vai adorá-lo."

"Veremos."

Nunca acredite em uma mulher que afirma que você vai adorar o novo melhor amigo dela.

xXx

Vi como se cumprimentaram. Eu e todo o meu limitado grupo de amigos. Todos arregalaram os olhos e os puseram sobre mim. Suas expressões me questionavam sobre o tipo de relação que minha garota tinha com aquele bobo da corte. Era um rapaz loiro de olhos azuis vivazes. Seu semblante lembrava alguém que sempre tinha uma piada na manga para despejar sobre a mesa quando faltassem assuntos no mínimo interessantes.

Ainda estavam agarrados e pulando como dois idiotas quando eu sentei ao lado de uma velha amiga. Eu não a agarrei nem lhe girei as orelhas como se elas fossem botões de uma TV analógica, nem tampouco lhe peguei pelos cabelos para conferir se ela ainda tinha pescoço. Que tipo de retardado faria aquilo? Fiquei feliz por não ser o único a achar aquilo nojento, pois um dos rapazes que estava à mesa levantou e saiu antes que eu pudesse gravar seu rosto na memória.

O nome do tal amigo, ela disse depois dele ter mordido o último dos seus dedos, era Uzumaki Naruto. Um palhaço em seu mais alto nível de humor babaca. Meus amigos riam sem entusiasmo e se voltavam para mim, como se ao me olhar fossem receber autorização para libertar suas gargalhadas. Eu fingia não estar lá, simplesmente.

- ...então a Ino-chan parou ao meu lado e fingiu que era uma estátua viva! Vocês iam adorar ter visto aquilo! Tinha uma mosca infernal futucando o nariz dela e...

...e ela decidiu por si própria que tal história não seria engraçada o bastante para fazer o insensível Uchiha Sasuke rir. Inteiramente certa. Parece que Ino evoluiu bastante como pessoa.

- Pare com isso, Naruto! Ninguém precisa saber dessas coisas!

É, mas você se diverte.

Agradeci ao garçom quando ele encheu meu copo com cerveja. Bebi um ou dois goles antes de engasgar com a próxima informação interessante.

- Você se lembra do Sexy Shop, não lembra, Ino? Ela comprou umas fantasias divertidíssimas, sabem? Eu ajudei a escolher, é verdade. A minha preferida é a de colegial rebelde. Um pecado! Aposto que o namorado adorou!

Supostamente o namorado sou eu. Fico me perguntando se ele sabe disso, ou se esqueceu de repente, como quem esquece a placa do carro que acaba de lhe atirar água suja das valetas na rua.

Encontrei de imediato uma semelhança entre os dois: adoravam fazer apostas com o meu nome, e falhavam miseravelmente sempre. Seria mentira de minha parte afirmar que _sim, eu adorei as fantasias_, afinal ela nem sequer me mostrara alguma. Os olhares risonhos corriam apressados de mim para ela. Ino ria pateticamente enquanto afirmava que ainda nem experimentara as tais roupas. O pior era não conseguir encontrar razões cabíveis que explicassem o porquê de ela ter ido a um Sexy Shop na companhia... daquele rapaz. Tomei o último gole remanescente no copo e suspirei.

Minha velha amiga decidiu me tirar do vácuo.

- De uma forma bizarra, ele me faz lembrar a Ino – ela disse.

- Certamente, Sakura. Separados na maternidade.

O show de horrores estava só começando. O passo seguinte foi uma aposta entre os dois para ver quem conseguia engolir mais doses de refrigerante com gás. A torcida era animada. Particularmente eu achei ridículo.

Pela primeira vez em todo o tempo em que estive com ela, vi-a rir alto como uma hiena e beber como um gambá. Era de longe a mulher menos compatível comigo em todo aquele recinto. Bufei diversas vezes sem receber atenção de ninguém. Até mesmo a velha amiga pareceu se entregas às piadas de última hora do palhaço número um.

Agradecendo a súbita invisibilidade adquirida, levantei-me e saí de lá o mais rápido que pude. Desejei que pelos próximos vinte anos a Ino não lembrasse meu nome e endereço. Seria bem conveniente. Passei no balcão e pedi uma garrafa da bebida mais forte que tivessem por lá. Não me lembro de ter lido o rótulo algum dia, mas bebi a garrafa inteira. Um rapaz ao meu lado me observava atento, como se estivesse prestes a iniciar um diálogo, mas acho que desistiu devido ao meu semblante sempre antipático.

De longe eu podia visualizar o show particular dos dois. A voz alta, as boas doses de baixaria no que se tratava de falar de sexo e outras bizarrices que eu preferi não tentar decifrar de onde estava. Certifiquei-me de que realmente ninguém daquela mesa sentiria minha falta. Afinal eu era apenas o espectador mudo do circo ali formado.

Ganhei a rua com meus passos rápidos. Procurei mentalmente o carro em que eu chegara com a colegial rebelde e mesmo sentindo que estava pisando em um colchão d'água eu arrisquei enfiar a chave na porta e ligar o motor. Antes que minha visão passasse a manter uma única imagem a minha frente, uma surpresa agradável para um fim de noite surgiu na forma de um rapaz moreno.

- Com licença, você vai pro sul?

- Não tenho muita certeza – respondi ao som da voz masculina que me chamava. – Acho que não consigo chegar muito longe.

- Brigou com a namorada, amigo? – a voz zombeteira agitou a bebida no meu estômago.

- Não tive tempo. Ela está ocupada apresentando o macaquinho novo ao público.

- Ah, eu não fui o único deixado de lado essa noite? Que boa notícia! Isso vai soar bem estranho, mas quer que eu te leve pra casa?

Eu não estava em reais condições de negar uma oferta daquelas. Abri a porta e me movi para o banco do carona, enquanto ele se ajeitava ao volante e suspirava. Olhou pra mim com um olhar matreiro de quem está prestes a fazer uma travessura e se apresentou:

- Inuzuka Kiba – eu pressenti que o conhecia de algum lugar. Mas foi uma sensação passageira. Eu não conseguia lembrar agora.

- Uchiha Sasuke.

- Então, somos dois rejeitados pelo amor, Sasuke? Assustador, não?

- Antes tarde que nunca. O amor é uma merda.

Ele sorriu e deu partida.

Chegamos a minha casa e ele agradeceu copiosamente pela 'carona'. Entregou-me as chaves depois de colocar o carro na garagem e se despediu com um breve 'tchau'. Movido pela súbita loucura da embriaguez, chamei-o de volta.

- Hei, Kiba. Por que não sobe e vemos o que tem lá em cima para beber?

Ele me encarou pensativo por um tempo, depois largou um baita sorriso e aceitou a proposta. Foi uma companhia interessante depois da noite tenebrosa na companhia de dois chimpanzés treinados em um bar, e Kiba tinha um ar super natural que me fazia sentir à vontade.

À vontade demais, eu diria. Afinal, naturalmente eu não puxaria um desconhecido do sexo masculino para um beijo e lhe arrancaria as roupas como se fosse minha nova aquisição de um Sexy Shop. Eu estava sendo movido pela tontura, pela raiva e pela estranha sensação de que ele estava me provocando com aquele olhar.

Agarramos-nos ali mesmo na sala, no carpete, deixando-nos levar pela favorável loucura do desamor. Os rejeitados da noite estavam se agarrando no chão da casa de Uchiha Sasuke. Aos níveis de torpor em que eu estava, aquilo era excitante.

Embora eu não tivesse certeza alguma do que fazer, ele parecia bem familiarizado com o assunto. A história de 'confraternizar entre iguais' parecia fluir com facilidade nas mãos dele. Pode parecer estranho de minha parte afirmar isso, mas tenho certeza de que a Ino nunca chegou a me deixar como ele deixou.

xXx

Acordei com uma dor de cabeça homérica. Procurei minhas roupas pelo chão e me certifiquei de estar inteiro. Ouvi um barulho na cozinha e agraciado pela bizarra amnésia pós-porre, fui receoso até lá, apenas para dar de cara com um rapaz sorridente tomando meu iogurte. A memória voltou com o próximo latejo de minha cabeça.

- Bom dia, Kiba.

- Decidiu acordar, finalmente.

- Não tenho certeza quanto a isso.

Tratei de ir ao banheiro e jogar água no rosto e localizar algum analgésico. Depois eu pensava em algo para conversar com o meu hóspede. Mas a oportunidade chegou cedo e por ele próprio. Ouvi-o, de onde, estava dizer:

- Yamanaka Ino ligou umas cinco vezes pro seu celular. Eu devia ter atendido?

- Não. Atendeu?

- Não. Claro que não.

Voltei em silêncio para a cozinha e sentei ao seu lado.

- E pro seu celular, quem ligou?

- O bom garoto que me deixou a ver navios ontem à noite naquele bar. Mas eu também não atendi.

- Garoto? Estava acompanhado de um homem?

- Por que a surpresa?

_Boa pergunta. _

- Por nada. Ele te trocou por outro?

- Pior. Por uma garota – pode parecer paranóia minha, mas eu senti que ele sorriu satisfeito na minha direção. O tal não era pior que eu, então. Não acabei deixando minha garota no bar enquanto eu fazia sexo com um desconhecido no meu apartamento? Eu já nem conseguia analisar o quão irônica era aquela situação.

- Ele deve ter tido as razões dele – afirmei.

- E eu tive as minhas, oras! Diga-me: quais foram as suas?

- Fui ignorado.

- Pois bem, fomos os dois – ele ficou de pé e se espreguiçou. – Importa-se de eu tomar um banho?

- Não. Fique à vontade! Já fez coisas bem mais comprometedoras ontem a noite.

Ele riu e ocupou o banheiro.

Refleti por alguns minutos sobre a situação e até consegui extrair um riso descontraído de mim mesmo. Eu poderia imaginar a cara da Ino se soubesse que eu fui pra cama (ou pro carpete, que seja) com um homem. Isso lhe faria pensar bastante sobre o que significava o simples fato de ter feito compras num sexy shop com um garotão de olhos azuis.

Fui despertado de meus sonhos matutinos quando ouvi um celular tocar sobre a mesa. Não era o meu. Como quem não quer nada eu peguei o aparelho e reparei no visor.

Engoli em seco, minhas pernas bambearam, senti um frio na barriga e senti minha visão ficar turva de repente. Meu coração disparou como uma bala e soltei o celular diante de mim, ainda tocando, pedindo atenção. O rapaz moreno que deixara a mesa, que me observara ao balcão, que tomava banho no cômodo ao lado...

Ouvi Kiba gritar de dentro do banheiro:

- SE FOR O NARUTO DE NOVO, DESLIGUE O CELULAR! ELE NÃO PARECE DISPOSTO A DESISTIR.

Depois de um silêncio interior assustador em que eu deduzia que Kiba sim, lembrava muito bem do meu rosto sentado àquela mesa, murmurei solitário:

- Maldição – suspirei. Aquilo era demais para o meu cérebro processar. Sorri sem graça e deixei as coisas fluírem. – Foda-se!

Fingi adquirir nova amnésia e me enfiei alegremente no banheiro.

* * *

**N/A:** Cabô.


End file.
